There is a wide variety of content available on the Internet, but such content may fail to provide full coverage of many topics of interest to users. This information gap provides an opportunity for information service providers to create new content or repackage existing online content that relates to such topics. Creation of such content creates revenue generation opportunities. Service providers can be enabled to, for example, derive direct revenue from selling such content to other website providers or directly to users, or via advertising revenues associated with website providing such content to users for free.
One of the greatest challenges, however, is identifying content that has the greatest potential for generating revenue. Within a narrow subject area, experts in the subject area may have a rough idea of what topics are of the greatest interest to users, but cannot provide quantitative estimates of potential revenue streams from content created relating to such topics. Furthermore, in some cases, popular interests may run ahead of expert's knowledge, or there may be no subject matter experts at all relating to such topics.